


Baby Days

by Magicninjaturtle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Qrow, Short, clockrose, im just writing this for fun, rwby post everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicninjaturtle/pseuds/Magicninjaturtle
Summary: This will be a collection of clockrose shorts focused on Ozpin and Rubys daughter Crescent Rose. An oc i made in discord with my friend @clock-rose (thats her name on tumblr check her out if you like clockrose she has some really good art and even a few pieces for Crescent). No hate please only constructive criticism.





	1. Babbles and glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this mostly to get a feel for how to write the RWBY characters and Crescent before i write her full story. I'll periodically update this but i make no promises for a regular schedule.

“Come on Cressie say dada! Say dada!” 

Crescent simply looked at her father, giggled and reached for his glasses. They seemed to be a favorite “toy” of her lately. Ozpin sighed and picked his baby girl up allowing her to grab his glasses. He had been trying to get her to speak her first word for awhile now. He was hoping it would be “dada” or “daddy” after all this was his baby girl. But he wouldn't be disappointed is she said “mama” first, well maybe a little hurt. 

“I suppose you’ll talk when you want to huh?” Ozpin said to child currently holding his glasses hostage.

“Yes you simply want to steal my glasses and babble on don’t you?” Ozpin playfully booped her nose “Yes you do! Yes you do!” He gave her little Eskimo kisses eliciting bubbly giggles from Crescent. 

“I’m home!” Shouted a voice from the front door.

“We’re in the living room Ruby!” Ozpin shouted back. He shifted Crescent slightly in his arms and took his glasses back much to her annoyance.

“Well, how are my 2 most favorite people in the world?” Ruby asked moving to take Crescent from Ozpin. 

“We’re fine she been an angel as always. Barring a little spectacle kidnapping” Ozpin said playfully, handing their child to Ruby “I’ve just been trying to get her to say her first word.”

“Again?” Ruby laughed “you’ve been at if for days now!” 

Crescent was looking at her mother and babbling happily, she reached for a lock of red and black hair that happened to catch her eye.

“Honey,” Ruby said pulling her head slightly away from Crescent “we talked this remember? She’ll talk when she wants to talk, no sooner”

Crescent looked frustrated at her prize being pulled out of her reach. She huffed, adopting a pouty expression.

“Yes yes, I am fully aware, that doesn’t mean I don’t want to at least try to….expedite the process a bit.” 

“Oz…” His wife chided

“Ok ok I’ll lay off.” holding his hands up in surrender. ‘Now, why don’t you take a shower and put on something more comfortable? I already have dinner in the fridge, just need to heat it up” Ozpin said taking Crescent back into his arms.

Back with her father Crescent saw her new target, the silly glasses her father always wore. She giggled but his face was to far away for her to reach. She tried babbling to gain his attention but he was to distracted with his conversation with her mother. She continued to babble and wiggle around trying to make his face come closer to claim her prize. Crescent pouted when he wouldn't come closer. What to do? Maybe…..

“Da..da!”

The two adults went quiet and looked at their baby.

“Cressie did you just?” Ruby said after a few moments.

“Say it again sweetie! Say dada!” Ozpin couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice not the smile off his face.

“Da...da” Crescent said making grabby hands at his face.

“She said it! She said dada! Ruby did you hear? She said her first word!” Ozpin felt like his heart was about to burst with joy. “You said dada!”

“Dada!” Crescent said giggling at her fathers excitement.

“Oh my gods I have to get the camera!” Ruby then rushed off in a flurry of petals.

Ozpin now alone with Crescent just held her closer and said “I’m so proud of you my little moonbeam! Now let's go brag about this to your great uncle Qrow hm?”

He pulled her closer to his face to kiss her forehead, she giggled and grabbed his glasses once more.


	2. Forest games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crescent is being chased through the woods! Who could her playful pursuer be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of Baby Days! This whole story is based on an oc I made with my friend on discord! Her Tumbr is clock-rose go check out her amazing art!

The silver haired girl ran through the forest, breathing hard and looking frantically around her for her pursuer. This unfortunately lead to not paying attention to the forest floor beneath her and she found herself caught on a root. She went tumbling to ground getting covered in dirt, twigs, and leaves. The girl tried to get up but her pursuer swooped down from above and the girl screamed.

“MAHAHAHAM! STOHOHOP!” Crescent laughed as her mother tickled her sides mercilessly. 

“Hmmmm let me think….” Ruby pauses her attack for a moment before, “NOPE!” and she began again ten fold.

“NOHOHOHO!!” Crescent flailed around attempting to escape her mothers playful assault, which she completely failed to do.

They had been playing like this game of theirs all day. Ruby would chase Crescent through the forest and try to make it to the safe zone, an old tree a few minutes walk from their home. Ruby almost always caught her daughter but Crescent never seemed to get discouraged by this. If anything it made her even more determined to beat her mother at their game. 

“MOHOHOM! COME OHOHON!! IM GONNA DIHIHIHIE!” 

Though her current predicament did lead to a bit of doubt, her mom was the tickle monster incarnate and Crescent was far too ticklish to handle it for long.

“Alright alright, I suppose you’ve had enough.” Ruby ceased her playful attack.

“Heehee you’re evil you know that?” Crescent giggled as she sat up.

“Oh am I?” Ruby raised her hands and wiggles her finger towards threateningly towards the silver haired child.

Crescent jumped back with a little “Eep!” covering her sides protectively.

Ruby laughed lightly and got up from the forest floor and offered her hand to her daughter. Crescent took her mothers hand and once she was standing she lunged forward and hugged her mother tightly.

“Oh what’s this for?” Ruby said as she hugged her back.

“Just cause.” Crescent smiled and hugged her tighter.

Ruby smiled at her daughter and kissed the top of her head. The 2 stayed like that for a few more moments before,

“Ruby! Cressie! Time for dinner!” 

“Coming dad!” Crescent yelled back to her father.

Crescent broke the embrace and grabbed her hand and pulling the older woman back to the house. Ruby simply let herself be pulled along a smile on her face. Thinking about how lucky she was to have 2 beautiful, wonderful, and loving people in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story everyone! Please no hate in the comments please only constructive criticism and kindness! Thank you!!


	3. Moons Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crescent is running from Grimm in the Emerald Forest, what new discoveries will come of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait everyone! I was going through some personal stuff and couldn’t motivate myself to write. I’m feeling better now and saw some stuff that helped inspire this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Crescent had never felt fear like this before, running for her life at night in the Emerald Forest. Hyperventilating and stumbling as she ran through the dense forest. Her thoughts going a mile a minute, “how can I get away from these things? I want to go home! Will my family miss me? Why did I have to go so far into the forest? I want to go home!” Tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision and impeding her progress. How had this come to be? 

It has all started when that afternoon, Crescent was playing in the forest near her home. Her mother working in the garden and her father working in the house. She had been pretending to be a huntress and slay monsters with her ‘weapon’, a simple stick she had picked up. She was having too much fun to notice how far into the forest she had gotten. The young girl had tripped on a root and skinned her knee, she felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she sat up.

“Mommy!” she cried, holding her injured knee “Daddy!” 

When no one responded she wiped her eyes and looked around her. The 8 year old realized with a start that she didn’t recognize her surroundings

“Mommy!” Crescent called out a tremble in her voice “Daddy!” 

Crescent was starting to get scared, the sun was starting to go down and she really didn’t want to be in the emerald forest at night. She got up and wrapped her arms around herself and took off in a direction hoping that it was the way home. Crescent walked for what felt like hours and with every moment that passed she became more and more terrified. It was getting darker and colder, and she felt as though she was no closer to home.

“Mommy!” Crescent cried out into the ever darkening forest “Daddy!”

The 8 year old finally had to stop at the base of a tree, shaking and panting she fell to her knees and started to cry. She wailed calling out for her parents, her aunts, her uncles, anyone she could think of. She cried and yelled until her throat felt raw and scratchy. Hiccuping and sobbing she got up again and looked ahead. Before her she saw several pairs of glowing red eyes in the darkness, Crescent froze. Everyone knew what fear and glowing red eyes meant together. A growl from one of the Grimm shook her to her very core, and Crescent Rose ran. 

She ran for what felt like miles as more and more Grimm joined the fray. Crescent didn’t look back to see them but she knew they were there. Her lungs burned and her legs felt as though they might give out at any moment. She could feel them behind her and hear their footfalls as they chased her. Crescent stumbled into a clearing, scrambling back from the forest line she saw just how many Grimm where there. It was a sea of red eyes and darkness, looking around her she saw on all sides red eyes and black bodies in white armor. 

Crescent lay there on the cold ground as the Grimm came closer and closer. The shattered moon above her glowing bright, it’s soft rays falling on the young terrified girl. As though attempting to hold her in its gentle light. 

“I don't want to die.” Crescent cried out “Please I don’t want to die here, I wanna see my mommy and daddy again.” the moonlight clearly showing the Grimm as the circled in “I wanna see my aunts and uncles again. I want to hug my grandpa and great uncle again. Please I don’t want to die here.” 

Crescent could only cry as the Grimm came ever closer. 

“Please!” Screamed the terrified child “I don’t want to die!” 

Something in Crescent snapped, she felt the light from the moon fill her with strength and a feeling of calm. 

“I will not die today.” The silver eyed girl said voice still wavering bt holding strong “I will live and become the best huntress Remnant has ever seen.” 

An Ursa jumped at her and she ran, the power from the moonlight enhancing her speed. She weaved between the Grimm around her until she was back in forest. She continued to run, everything seemed clearer now and she didn’t feel tired anymore as she ran. She felt, alive. 

Running through the forest, guided only by her eyes and the shattered moon above her. She came upon a tree she recognized and smiled, turning towards the paths she walked a hundred times in the day. Crescent took off in the direction of her home, tears of relief filling her eyes as she spotted the warm lights of her home. As Crescent broke the tree line just as her aura finally depleted and she collapsed to her knees, the door to the house then opened bathing the lawn in a soft golden light.

“DAMN IT OZ IM GOING! I AM NOT WAITING FOR THE POLICE ANY LONGER!” Ruby shouted at her husband from the door frame.

“Ruby please there is nothing I want to do more than go out and look for her but right now we-“ Oz cut himself off as he noticed the child a few feet away.

“....Crescent?” Oz asked as he tentatively reached his hand out towards her.

“OH BY THE GODS CRESCENT!” Ruby yelled as she rocketed to her daughter in a flurry of rose petals, pulling her child into her arms, petting her head and crying. 

Ozpin after a his shock wore off rushed to his family and joined the hug.

“I’m so sorry! I looked away for only a second and you were gone! Oh gods Crescent I’m so sorry!” Ruby sobbed into her daughter hair.

Ozpin could only hold his wife and child tighter as he tried not to cry himself. He pulled away slightly and took a longer look at his daughter. Taking in her haggard appearance, torn clothes, tired eyes half closed, cuts and bruises littering her skin, a particularly bad one across the bridge of nose that he was sure would scar.

“Oh moonbeam. Let’s get you inside, cleaned up, fed, and then put straight to bed. Ok?” Ozpin said kissing his daughters forehead.

Crescent smiled and nodded at her father before tiredly holding her arms out hoping to be picked up, something that her parents gladly did. They carried her inside their home as they smother her in kisses and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who might be confused, Crescent unlocked her semblance called Lunar Empowerment, she absorbs moonlight and it enhances her aura. It makes her stronger, faster and enhances her senses. Thanks for reading! Only constructive criticism and positivity in the comments please, no hate!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! please no hate about how horrible you think this ship is. Only constructive criticism please.


End file.
